


Christmas calendar 2018 - Fluff version

by SwedishFanFictionLover



Series: Christmas calendar 2018 [1]
Category: BLACKPINK (Band), EXO (Band), NCT (Band)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Music, Christmas Party, Cute, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Kissing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-05 14:14:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 14,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16812277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwedishFanFictionLover/pseuds/SwedishFanFictionLover
Summary: I found a good christmas prompt thingy which this calendar will be based on ^w^All day until Christmas day I will be posting one chapter with a new ship and don't worry dream stans, I only used the legal dreamies and there is no smut in this calendar though there might be swearing and suggestive themes but no actual smut ^w^





	1. 1st December - Lucas/Rosé

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt 1#: Stocking

“Surprise!” I cheered as Yukhei stepped through the front door and made his way inside our apartment. He blinked in shock as looked over our living room table which was filled to the brim with empty Christmas stockings, small gifts, and candy as well as a few finished Christmas stockings.

“Why?” He asked as he put down his workout bag and came to sit beside me on the couch.

“Well, it’s fun and I wanted to begin to get into the holiday mood.” I smiled when he put his arm around me and kissed my forehead. “And I had a day off but you were gone so I figured I’d do something useful. The dinner is nearly done too, we just have to wait for the potatoes in the oven.” I pecked his cheek before going back to putting another gift in the stocking I was currently filling. 

“How many do you still have left to do?” Yukhei removed his arm from my shoulders and grabbed a stocking which was red with a single reindeer on it and began to laugh. “Oh my god, please tell me you haven’t done Kun’s yet!” I tried not to laugh but his enthusiasm at the possibility made me release a small scoff of amusement. 

“I haven’t so, go ahead.” I watched as he just put the Kun’s gift in it and nothing else, pulling the stocking away from my reach with a laugh when I reached for it. 

“Hey! What do you think you’re doing?” He asked and kept it out of reach for me.

“You can’t just put his gift in it! You have to put the candies too!” I argued and let out a frustrated laugh as I just couldn’t get hold of the stocking. 

“But he’s too old and needs to care for his teeth more!” He argued back and pecked my head when I slumped over his lap in defeat. 

“One of each candy?” I proposed, looking up at him hopefully because while I enjoyed Kun’s and Yukhei’s banter as much as anyone else I wouldn’t be able to give Kun his stockings without feeling horrible for the lack of treats in it. Yukhei seemingly pondered over it before letting out a deep sigh.

“Okay but only because I love you.” He said as if it had been life or death decision to make and I rolled my eyes but kissed him on the lips all the same as I supported my upper body on my hands.

“Thank you for your act of mercy.” I quipped and sat up properly only to giggle as he pulled me back to his lap and kissed me. “H-Yukhei! T-The stockings!” I protested between kisses, both of us smiling and laughing through it but despite my protest I didn’t really make any move to get out of his hold with his arms around my waist and my hands on his chest. 

“But kisses.” He argued as if it all made sense and I lost myself in the kiss he engaged me in. My fingers gripped his shirt a little bit more, a small moan escaping my chest as he licked his way into my mouth and one of his hands going up to cup my cheek, thumb stroking my cheekbone. Right as I began to think that maybe the stockings could wait for later the alarm I had set for the potatoes chimed and I began to pull away.

“Alarm!” I said as Yukhei tried to keep me in his embrace, laughing when he let out a whine. “Come on you big baby, we can kiss later but I need to tend to the food now!” I laughed, giving him a sweet kiss when he gave me a pout but finally let go of me. I hurried off the couch and ran for the kitchen. I managed to save the potatoes and my stomach grumbled as the smell hit my nose. Satisfied with the result I turned around to tell him dinner was ready when I saw him attempt to put Kun’s stockings containing only his gift in the finished pile. “WONG YUKHEI!” I scolded, watching with glee as he dropped stocking and sat straight, attempting to look innocent but began to laugh once he saw the look on my face and I joined in not too long after because really, he was indeed part of the Tom and Jerry duet. 


	2. 2nd December - Mark/Rosé

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 2#: Mistletoe

“I feel sick and I can’t risk infecting anyone with whatever bug I might have caught so I should just go,” I said and tried to run out of the room but Lisa was quick to grab onto my arm in a vice grip. 

“You caught the love bug and the only cure for that is by confronting your crush with the perfect plan we came up with,” Lisa argued as she maneuvered us through the milling people of the house. 

“Yeah, I don’t think the plan is a good idea anymore so we should go home and revise it!” I said and tried to drag her with me but Lisa was as stubborn as a mule once she had decided on something and it was futile to try convincing her of something else. 

“Listen, it’s the perfect plan.” She nodded in greeting to Ten and Bambam who stood by the fireplace drinking mulled wine. “We’re at a Christmas party and what better excuse to kiss and confess to your crush than to pull up a mistletoe? It’s against the law to refuse a kiss under the mistletoe.” 

“... Lisa, there’s not a law against refusing a kiss under a mistletoe. What would the punishment be? Mandatory work at the elf factory?” She snorted. 

“That would be something but I’m talking about the universal law of love, it conquers everything.” She said with a matter-of-fact tone that made me give her a look of utter disbelief which she chose to not comment on as she began to shake my arm. “I see Mark!” 

“What!?” I looked in every possible direction until Lisa not so subtly pointed and I followed the direction until I saw Mark too. He was standing by the doorway out to the porch, talking with Lucas, Johnny, and Jackson. 

“Okay, let’s begin our help-Chaeyoung-get-into-Mark’s-pants plan!” She began to steer us in the direction.

“I did not approve of that name!” I reminded her with a whine but quieted down as we walked up to the boys. Lucas was the one to notice us first, his big grin only rivaled by his loud, booming voice.

“Girls!” The other guys looked in our direction, my breath got caught in my throat as Mark’s gaze landed on me and I returned his cute grin with a shy smile. 

  
  
  


Mark and I had been friends for around a year already, having met in the English foreigners club that the university had and we had become great friends only… At least for me, it had grown into something more since a few months back but I was too afraid to confess and ruin our friendship because while there were moments when I thought he might feel the same they weren’t enough for me to try anything. So Lisa who had gotten tired over my whining and pining over the younger Canadian had devised a plan of confession for me, seeing as she knew for sure through Bambam that Mark and Lucas were going to attend the annual Christmas party that the foreigner club threw. 

  
  
  


So the plan was to divide and conquer, she would distract whoever was with Mark and bring them with her somewhere else which would leave me alone with him. And when I was alone with him I would bring out the mistletoe I had in my back pocket and hold it over us, confess and ask him to kiss me if he felt the same way and if not then I’d just go find Lisa and we could go home and watch sad movies while eating ice cream. Lisa had insisted on the mistletoe for two reasons, one being that it fits the season but also because apparently, it was the law to be kissed no matter what under a mistletoe so he might feel even more reason to accept my confession. Which sounded horrible and very forceful but Lisa insisted and I didn’t see the point of fighting to refuse. 

  
  
  


Just like Lisa had planned she easily distracted the other boys which left me alone with Mark, I silently observed him as he looked after his friends with a bit of a distressed expression which worried me that maybe he didn’t want to be alone with me because of something I had done but then he looked at me and smiled warmly after a beat and I felt my heart going out a bit of control. 

  
  
  


“So, we just got dumped.” He laughed, I loved his laughter and it easily brought me into laughing as well. 

“Yeah, Lisa has that way about her to get everyone to naturally go along with her wishes, I’ve fallen victim to it more times than I’d like to admit.” 

“Like what?” And just like that, we fell into a comfortable and fun conversation, it was always easy to talk to Mark no matter how nervous I was. But as it dragged on and on, I began to feel the phantom burn of the mistletoe in my back pocket more and more and realized that if I didn’t do anything about it soon I would let this conversation ease into a stop and I would lose my opportunity to confess once more since I would back out of it. “You okay? Something wrong? You got really quiet just now.” Mark asked, eyebrows furrowing in concern and weighed on my heels nervously as my hand went to my back pocket to retrieve the mistletoe. 

“Y-Yeah it’s just… There’s something I need to do and I’m just nervous...” I explained vaguely, feeling my stomach ache with the nerves. 

“If you tell me what it is, maybe I can help you?” He offered and damn, could he stop being so cute and friendly for just one minute!?

“It’s… Euhm...” Oh, to hell with it. I pulled up the mistletoe, holding it so it hung over our heads and closed my eyes in order to not see his face as he might look uncomfortable with what I was about to say as he might try to find a way to let me down gently. “I really like you, like, romantically, for a long while now and if you feel the same way you can kiss me now and i-if not you can just go, it’s okay, I would understand,” I said as fast as I could to get it out before I lost my nerve. It got quiet, or well, it got quiet between us seeing as the party was still going and I shrunk into myself a little as I began to accept that I might’ve indeed read into the signals wrong and just waited for the parting footsteps. Instead, I heard laughter, from Mark. I snapped my eyes open in disbelief, not having expected him to laugh and didn’t think he would be as cruel as to laugh at me so I wondered what had caused it. Then I saw the mistletoe he held up along with the blush staining his cheeks. 

“I guess great minds do think alike?” He said with a shy shrug, chuckling when my mouth fell into agape as I tried to process what was actually happening. 

“You too!?” I said, at last, knowing just how dumb it sounded but I couldn’t express myself any other way at that moment. 

“Well, euhm… I didn’t have the courage to actually confess like you, like, verbally… My plan was to use the tape on it to put it above us and act as I had just discovered it… And... Well then we would kiss and I would hope that my mouth would work afterward and say it.” I stood there silent, my arm lowering with the mistletoe and then I began to laugh too because wow, what are the odds? 

“Oh my god,” I said, leaning into him as I laughed and he held me close with his arms around my waist as he laughed too. “When Lisa explained this plan to me I doubted it would actually work but now...”

“Same when Lucas explained it to m-” He stopped as we looked at each other. 

“The two tricked us!” We said in disbelief at the same time, laughing anew because wow, how pathetic must’ve appeared in order for our best friends to intervene the way they did. 

“So… You like me too?” He asked after we stopped laughing, looking at me with a shy tilt to his head.

“Yeah, and you too?” I bit my lower lip as he nodded, not being able to stop the smile which grew on my face and giggled as he rested his forehead against mine. “You like me,” I said in awe.

“You like me.” He returned, our noses brushing. 

“For fuck's sake, just kiss already!” Our heads jerked away from each other, staring at Lisa, Lucas, Bambam and a few others of our friends who stared right back at us. “We’ve waited months for this and if we wait any longer we’re going to go grey-haired,” Lisa complained as Lucas joined her with a stomp of his foot.

“Yeah! You two have been so painfully obvious to everyone but yourselves, it’s been a pain watching you to skirt around each other so come on!” I don’t think I have ever blushed as much as I did then but as I looked back to Mark I saw that he was blushing just as much as he was grimacing and cursing Lucas underneath his breath. At my snort of laughter, he turned to look at me with a cute, confused expression and I gathered my courage to lean my head up and kissed him. He stilled for a moment before his soft, plush lips kissed me back and I felt so warm and happy at that moment that it drowns out the sound of cheers and clapping and lost myself in the kisses my boyfriend and I shared.


	3. 3rd December - Ten/Rosé

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 3#: Reindeer

I sniffled, wiping away my tears with a tissue as I focused on the movie before and felt just as sad as I felt mad watching the familiar scene of Rudolph having been through hell only to overheard and misinterpret his father Blitzen, thus running away from home because of everything. That’s also the moment I hear the door clicked followed by the sound of divesting off of clothes then the footsteps come closer.

  
  
  


“Why are you-” Ten looked to the screen. “Ah, you’re watching this movie.” 

“T-Ten! You’re home already?” I said in surprise, clicking on the pause button on the remote and wiped my face once more.

“Yeah, Taeyong and I got on a roll and finished the choreography sooner than anticipated so we called it a day.” He said as he sat down on the couch beside me, chuckling when I immediately curled into his side and snuggled my face into his shoulder. “What have you done today?”

“I skyped with mom and dad earlier, they send their hellos by the way and asked for your watershorts size and I’ve already ordered dinner, it should be here in fifteen minutes..”

“... Did they ask for my watershorts size? Why would the-” I looked away when he narrowed his eyes on me. “Chaeyoung, is there something you’ve forgotten to tell me about your family holiday traditions?”

“Nooooo...” I chanced a look at him and caved immediately. “Yessss...”

“What is it? Don’t tell me we’re going to have a surfing competition because I will lose.” He joked.

“Not necessarily but they wouldn’t mind it if you wanted to.” I shrugged and took the remote. “We just wear Christmas themed beachwear and have a barbie on my uncle’s private beach and then we take a family picture wearing them and I might’ve instructed mom to get you a reindeer one which matches my reindeer bikini?” 

“... Everyone will wear Christmas themed beachwear? Not just you and me?”

“Yes.” I held my breath.

“... That’s…. Fun and cute… Besides, it’s for one day, I’ll live.” He chuckled making me relax. “What were you so tense about?”

“I was worried you’d think it was weird or too embarrassing,” I explained, whining when he flicked my forehead. 

“That’s for doubting me.”

“I’m sorry.” He rolled his eyes but kissed me all the same. 

“Come on, let’s watch some more before we have to pause it again for the food.” He retrieved the remote from me and pressed play, holding me close as he watched the movie. 

“I love you..” I said, smiling as I watched him begin to smile from the side profile he gave me. 

“I love you too.” He turned his head and met me for another kiss before we both sank down on the sofa to watch the movie for as long as we could before having to pause to get our meal. 


	4. 4th December - Jaemin/Rosé

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 4#: Candy cane

“... Did your mother drop you on the head as a child?” I blinked at Haechan who looked at my cup of hot cocoa with a disturbed look, or rather at the candy cane which I was stirring into the hot chocolate mindlessly as I read through my assignment one last time to make sure I hadn’t forgotten anything or if I had made any grammatical mistake because written Korean was not my friend.

“Huh?” I said, using the hook on the candy cane to hang it on the cup’s edge and let it lie in the hot chocolate as I took a sip, sighing because of the wonderful taste.

“Why don’t you just dump some toothpaste in it than going through the sticky trouble of using a candy cane?” He sassed as he took a sip of his hot cocoa which was just plain hot cocoa with some whip cream on top.

“Ha, ha, very funny,” I said dryly putting away my assignment into my bag. “It’s actually very tasty, want a taste?” At his mock-offended look, I rolled my eyes. “You’re such a baby.”

“Am not!” He argued and grinned. “Nana! Come here, your girlfriend has gone crazy!”

“Tell me something new.” Jaemin joked as he sat down on the chair beside me and put down a cup of hot cocoa with cinnamon sprinkled on the whipped cream as well as having a plate of gingerbread cookies with him. He laughed when I playfully slapped his arm in retaliation. “Why are you crazy?” He asked me then, clearly amused and instead of answering him I decided to show Haechan a harsh truth.

“Hey, is this drinkable or does it need to cool down a bit more?” I asked, raising my cup to him with a smile.

“Really? You’re so cheesy.” He teased, grinning when I pouted. “Fine, fine.” He took a careful sip, licking his lips and nodded as he went back for another sip before he handed it back to me. “It’s drinkable.” With a beaming smile, I gave him a kiss on the cheek before sending a victorious smirk at Haechan whose jaw had dropped.

“Don’t tell me you actually like it!?” Haechan asked in disbelief.

“Why wouldn’t I like it? It’s really good.” Jaemin answered then looking between a dejected Haechan and a victorious me with a confused look. “Okay, what did I miss?”

“Haechan’s lack of taste for the finer things in life.” I teased taking a sip of my minty hot cocoa and wiggled my eyebrows at Haechan.

“That wouldn’t be the first time,” Jaemin commented so unexpectedly that the sip I had taken got caught in my throat as a bubble of laughter escaped me and I sprayed the hot chocolate at Haechan who shrieked in horror.

“MY SHIRT!” Haechan ran for the bathroom.

“Oh my god, noona!?” I coughed as I tried to breath, taking the napkins Jaemin offered and held them to my mouth to stop it from dripping. Once we had dried off the worst mess on me and the table we looked at one another and I hid my face behind my hands and sank down in my chair. “You okay?”

“I’m so embarrassed.” Gentle hands pried away mine, I peaked up at him from behind my bangs.

“Don’t be, it happens and Haechan had it coming after insulting your delicious, hot cocoa.” He said with a serious face, it broke with one of his sweet grins as I snorted out a small chuckle. He pecked my lips, keeping close to me when I sat up properly and went for another kiss.

“What are you doing?” I asked with a giggle.

“You taste so good.” He said with a perverted wink and Haechan came back from the bathroom as I slapped Jaemin’s arm with red cheeks and he ceased me trying to punish him with a knee-weakening kiss as he pulled me forward when I least expected it.

“You two are seriously disgusting,” Haechan commented, whining and complaining as the two of us began to laugh but didn’t stop kissing even if it ended up being smile pressed against a smile more than actual kissing towards the end. Not that we were complaining.


	5. 5th December - Kun/Rosé

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 5#: Ornament

“Oh, look! They got Disney ornaments here!” I walked up to the Disney sections amongst the Christmas ornament department, feeling giddy like a little child as I looked them over.

“They’re so expensive, jesus,” Kun commented as he put our cart to a stop behind us and had come to stand beside me as my eyes flitted over the shelves. 

“But pretty and cute too.” I pointed out, looking for one in particular. 

“But still...” Kun argued calmly, he’s never been comfortable spending money on things for fun or decoration as he was a more pragmatic kind of guy that bought things that were necessary. 

“Okay, how about we get one each, I’ll choose one that reminds me of you and you have to choose one which reminds you of me. Deal?” Kun looked contemplative for a moment before he nodded. “Yes!” I cheered, grinning when he smiled at me. Then we got back into work, I looked over the shelves multiple times before I finally spotted it. “Aha! There you are!” I plucked it and looked to find Kun standing by the cart just watching me. “You’re already done?”

“Yep, so, who am I?” I skipped up to the cart and held it up triumphantly for him to see. “... I’m Shang?”

“E’yup. He may appear a bit cold because of how calm he is and isn’t afraid to take command but underneath his role as a general he is kind, very caring to those he considers close with a bit of a sassy side and goes along with Mulan’s eccentrics while also keeping her on the ground, like you do with me.” I summarized, carefully tapping on it. “He’s so pretty in these christmas inspired robes.” I looked back up at Kun as I offered him the ornament, he stared at me a bit bewildered making me blink in surprise. “What is it?”

“You were really spot on, you must’ve put a great deal of thought into it.” 

“Yeah, when I took a plane last time I was really bored so I matched you and all of our friends into Disney characters. to pass the time” I shrugged.

“Who is Chenle?” Kun asked.

“Mushu, of course,” I said with a straight face but joined in on Kun’s laughter. “It fits though! Mushu is sassy, ready to call out on everyone’s shit and if he wants something he’ll go to great lengths to get it.” I argued as the laughter died down.

“Uh huh.” He said and began to walk with the cart. 

“So, who did you pick for me?” I asked curiously, blinking when he held it up right before my eyes and I took hold of it to inspect it. “Ariel?”

“You’re both naive and dumb and got red hair.” I gave him a threatening glare which was probably as scary as Bambi’s, which meant not at all. “Kidding.”

“You better be!” I said but smiled as he poked my cheek. “Stop that!”

“Okay but seriously, you both have beautiful voices, you’re really kind, your naivety and curiosity make you both endearing and cute.” He looked a bit uncomfortable at having to be so expressive about his reasoning and grimaced when I let out a soft, honest aww. 

“You really do love me.” He stopped walking and looked at me in surprise.

“Me comparing you to a cartoon character made you realize I truly love you?”

“But it was such a nice comparison!” He blinked at me then shook his head. “Love you!”

“Yeah, yeah.” He looked at me as I hugged him, raising an eyebrow. “Yes?”

“Say it back,” I demanded, looking at him expectantly. 

“Love you.” He smiled that small, fond smile whenever he found me acting a bit silly and weird but he had actually admitted before that he loved those qualities about me so I took pride in it. 

“Hey, do you know why Peter Pan is always flying?” I asked, smiling innocently when he gave me a suspicious look.

“No, why?” 

“Because he neverlands.” Laughing when he threw his head back with a groan. 

“I will murder Johnny for influencing you.”

“You can’t! Who’ll treat us to dinner tonight if we kill him!?” 

“... He’ll die after dinner.”

“That’s my man.”


	6. 6th December - Sicheng/Rosé

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 6#: Snowman

“There, done!” I huffed, drawing in a breath as I looked over the snowball which was more like a snowbolder as it was as big as me. 

“How the hell did  _ you _ manage to make it that big?” Chenle asked in amazement. 

“Determination and determination,” I answered, panting as Chenle let out an impressed whistle. “Do you think we can win this?” 

“Sure, I’m already done with the middle body so now we only need to make this bigger and we need to make ahead too.” Chenle looked around. “Where the hell is Sicheng gege?” 

“Jaehyun just texted, there was a traffic stock but they should be here soon!” Haechan yelled from where Mark was making the head of their snowman and Lucas was working on the lower body on his own. 

“How much time do we have left before it’s over?” I asked, already beginning to push the snowbolder again and smiled gratefully when Jeno joined me as he had just gone for a pee break.

“30 minutes but you don’t need to worry about that since your team is going to lose anyway.” Haechan smiled, laughing as he evaded the snowball Chenle threw at him. 

“Chenle, do the head while I and Jeno work on this thing a bit more before we assemble it together. It needs to be done by the time Sicheng gets back so we could just decorate it.” I directed them.

  
  
  


On a beautiful December day with a few decimeters worth of snow on the ground, we had divided into two teams to see who could build the biggest snowman in 1,5 hours while those who didn’t want to leave the warm cabin remained inside of it. We were nearly done with assembling the said snowman when I heard Sicheng and Jaehyun announce their presence with yells. I was already nearly tipping backwards from the weight of the middle part of our snowman that I tried to put on when I felt a hot huff of breath on my cold cheek, a body molding itself onto my back and bigger hands joining either side of mine and pushed with me so that it moved and was put securely on the lower body of the snowman. 

  
  
  


“Grab the head and hold on,” Sicheng instructed me, foregoing a greeting as we didn’t have time to waste. I did as he said, squealing when he lifted me up by my waist and I placed my feet on his bent, thick thighs as I stood up shakily but his arms were secured around me. I put the head on and held down my hand. 

“Carrot, hat, scarf, sticks and stones, quick!” I instructed Jeno was quick to give me everything. I put the carrot on first followed up with the stones that created two eyes and a smile then I put three buttons on the middle part of its body. Sicheng grunted, shifting me a bit but didn’t let me down as I worked on putting in the arms before I lastly put on the scarf and hat. “Done! We’re done!” Sicheng lift me down, I immediately turned around with a wince. “Are you okay? Was I too heavy?”

“Listen, if I can make the top tree in pushups then I can lift you up like that.” He assured me, big smile in place as his gloved hand wiped away some melting snow from my cheek. “Are you cold?” I nodded quickly, teeth chattering and he clicked his tongue and opened his jacket. I didn’t hesitate to hug him and hid my cold face in his warm sweater as he closed his jacket around me. “Why didn’t you say anything sooner? No need to get sick for a game.”

“B-B-But it was fun!” I snuggled my face a bit more up, a bit startled at the yelp he let out as my cold nose met his neck. “S-Sorry!”

“Okay, we’re going inside as soon as this game is over and then we’ll take a long shower.”

“A w-w-warm s-s-shower sounds s-s-so good.” I stuttered wistfully, rocking us back and forth for a bit. “You’re t-t-too good for m-m-me.”

“I try my best.” He said bashfully, making me coo and I heard the guys gagging.

“Could you keep your cheesy couple thing lowkey when some of our girlfriends and boyfriends aren’t even here yet?” Jeno protested. 

“Wow, you sound pitiful,” Haechan commented.

“You have no right to speak when you’ve had your boyfriend with you for two days while I’ve been deprived of my girlfriend for that amount of time because of delayed schedules.” Jeno protested but I tuned out the rest of the conversation as I left a kiss on Sicheng’s throat and snuggled further into his embrace and he kissed my forehead as we waited for the competition to be over so we could head back inside. 


	7. 7th December - Doyoung/Rosé

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 7#: Christmas Lights

“These damn lights won’t just work!” I winced at hearing Dongyoung cuss, I looked away from the tiny Santas I was putting up on the window sill to him as he’s spent around 30 minutes trying to get the Christmas lights for the Christmas tree to work to no avail. “I’m done! I am throwing these out!” He stood up, patience gone and I decided to intervene.

“Hey, hey, calm down. Let me have a look.” I went over to him and looked over the cord and the lights.

“I swear, Ten or Yuta must’ve done something with it just to aggravate me.” He muttered.

“Yeah, they went in through the chimney last night just to mess without Christmas lights then they left without leaving a trace,” I said dramatically, laughing when he gave me a look. “Oh, come on.” He huffed and not for the first time I thought that our dog Bunny really took after his owner, both being pretty huffy when things didn’t go their way after having been at it for a while. I hummed a Christmas song under my breath as I went down on my knees and twisted behind the tree to look over the universal electric extension power outlet, noticing that someone had accidentally turned off the switch so I put it on and was blinded for a moment by the Christmas lights. “Crikey!”

“How in the hell did you do that!? I checked everything!?” Dongyoung exclaimed, gaping at the at the tree as I crawled backward and took his offered hand in order to get up. 

“Did you check everything twice?” I asked cheekily, backing away when he narrowed his eyes at me. 

“Did you just make a Christmas song reference?” He asked, walking slowly up to me with every step I took to distance ourselves. 

“Yes and since you didn’t check everything twice, you must’ve been more naughty than nice.” I rhymed, already laughing as I turned around to run and heard him going after me.

“I’ll show you naughty or nice!” He yelled and ran after me. 

  
  
  


Bunny laid on the couch, looking at us with excitement as Dongyoung and I played a game of cat and mouse until he caught me and pulled me in for a kiss and he looked golden as his skin bathed in the Christmas lights but I had no time to admire it as Bunny decided to join the hugging and jumped on us suddenly making us fall down. We groaned but soon enough laughed and cuddled the excited Great Dane for awhile until we just lied there cuddling and admired all the glimmering Christmas lights. 


	8. 8th December - Jungwoo/Rosé

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 8#: Snowflake

“Crikey!” My eyes fluttered rapidly as a snowflake landed on my eye, making me stop in my step and wipe at my eye. 

“It’s snowing!” Jungwoo looked around, his usual smile widening as he looked at the snowflakes which swiveled down from the sky. As I got my eye back to control I looked up too, smile in place and I held my tongue out to catch a few snowflakes. “Aish, you’re such a kid.” He teased.

“It’s fun though!” I countered, giggling as I made it my mission to try and catch as many snowflakes as I could with my tongue and missed an icy spot which caused me to slip but before I could hurt myself Jungwoo caught me with his hands slipping under my armpits and pulling me into him for a back-hug. 

“Be more careful!” He chastised, warm breath tickling my cheek and I shuddered as a snowflake landed on it right after. I squealed as he noticed the snowflake and kissed it away.

“Yah! What do you think you’re doing!?” I laughed, trying to squirm away to no avail and was turned around in his embrace. My hands rested on his shoulders as he bent down laughing and kissed away another snowflake. “Hey!”

“I’m catching the snowflakes with my mouth.” He said innocently. 

“That method is not allowed for catching snowflakes!” 

“Then… I’ll catch your mouth instead.” And then his lips met mine, just a chaste, soft kiss and he pulled a breath away. “Caught it, now you’re mine.” His voice becoming lower, fond and my cheeks weren’t red just from the cold anymore. 

“You! You!” I didn’t know what to say but the giggles couldn’t stop.

“Me, me.” He returned with a sweet grin, kissing me again for a bit longer. “Caught you again.” He sing-songed.

“T-T-Then I’ll catch your heart!” I challenged, going along with the cheesy yet fun and warm atmosphere. He looked at me then, eyes on mine and I felt my breath getting caught with the way he looked at me.

“You already have, a long time ago.” He said sincerely, making me feel the tears gathering in my eyes a little and this time I kissed him and he kissed back and neither of us cared as cold snowflakes landed on our cheeks as we caught one another in kiss, after kiss, after kiss until I lost count on just how many times I fell only for Jungwoo to catch me every single time in our hearts. 


	9. 9th December - Haechan/Rosé

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 9#: Gingerbread man
> 
> Puns borrowed from: http://pun.me/pages/christmas-puns.php

“Crikey, I thought Christmas isn’t yet for another few weeks?” I giggled as soon as I walked into the practice room once the music ended, not having expected the sight before me. Jisung and Mark were wearing Christmas elves outfits, Jeno and Renjun wore reindeer onesies with Renjun wearing an additional red nose. Jaemin was dressed as Santa Clause but what had me giggling was the sight of Chenle and my boyfriend Haechan in gingerbread man costumes. 

“It came early this year,” Jaemin replied with a wink, panting a little.

“We’re doing a Christmas dance practice version of We go up,” Haechan explained as he walked over and kissed me. 

“That sounds fun! We wanted to do one for Ddu du ddu du but our CEO said no.” 

“Trust me, you don’t want to dance while wearing a onesie like this. I’m going to die if we have to redo it one more time.” Renjun panted as he lied on the floor beside Chenle. 

“Let’s do it once more!” Haechan said quickly, laughing at the glare Renjun gave him.

“You’re such a tough cookie, you should be nicer to him.” And nudged Haechan’s arm as he groaned at my joke. “Come on, it was funny!”

“It really wasn’t.” Haechan deadpanned.

“Okay, what about this one then.” I looked to Mark. “What do you call an elf that can’t sing?”

“I don’t know,” Mark replied.

“A wrapper,” I said and began to laugh, followed by Jeno and Jaemin while the others did various of groans to show their displeasure at the pun. “I also love candy canes when they’re in mint condition.” Meeting the same response once more but this time Chenle joined the laughter.

“Stop her, oh my god.” Renjun groaned and I would’ve fired off another one if not for Haechan gently taking hold of my chin and turned my head to his so he could kiss me soundly for a long while. As the guys groaned and complained about the pda I pouted as we parted ways.

“That’s not fair,” I said and hoped my pout along with my puppy dog eyes would weaken him but alas he was indeed a tough cookie.

“This cookie does not crumble so nice try, doe eyes.”

“NOT HIM TOO!” Mark whined which made everyone laugh. 


	10. 10th December - Jaehyun/Rosé

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 10#: Candles

“Shoes?... Who’s here?” I asked as I divested myself of my outer clothes and shoes before taking my bag with me to the kitchen. That’s when I saw a note telling me to go to the bathroom and if not for the familiar handwriting I would’ve freaked out. Instead, I all but ran for the bathroom and threw it open. The bathroom was lit with candles which evidently emitted the scent of cinnamon and in the bath, there were petals of my favorite flower. On the bathroom counter there was a tray with two filled champagne glasses as well as a plate of chocolate on it but what caught my breath was Jaehyun standing there with a bouquet of my favorite flowers.

“Happy anniversary.” He smiled softly.

“You’re home!” I felt myself tear up as I jumped onto him, knowing he would catch me. Which he did and even with the flowers he embraced me tightly as my legs encircled his waist and I only pulled away from his neck to cradle his face. “B-b-but I thought you couldn’t make it back home in time?” I sniffled. 

“As if I would let that happen.” Tipping his head up and I met him halfway in a kiss. “Do you like it?” He gestured around the room to which I nodded, wiping away a stray tear.

“I love it.” I kissed him. “I love you.”

“I love you, sweetheart.” And he kissed me back. “How does a bath sound?”

“Really lovely.” He dropped the flowers and gave me a mischievous grin. “... No, whatever you’re thinking, no.”

“I’d really love a bath too, I can’t wait anymore.” He walked up to the floor bathtub and walked down it - with both of us still wearing our clothes.

“No! Jaehyun! You can’t be- Yah!” I squealed and kicked my legs, squirming in his hold and began to laugh with him when he sat us down in the middle of the bathtub so only half of our upper bodies were above the water line. “Are you crazy!?”

“Crazy in love with you.” He laughed, sputtering when I splashed some water on him. “Oh, it’s on!” Then he dunked me in the water and we began to have a bit of a water fight. If anyone asked me, I would say it was our best anniversary yet.


	11. 11th December - Taeil/Rosé

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 11#: Christmas Carols

I looked at the clock again, three minutes had passed since the last time I checked and I smiled at the nurse who was standing beside me. She nodded and went back to checking her chart, making me a nervous mess then our heads snapped to further down the hallway where we heard hurried steps. Then Taeil appeared, running up to us and I stepped away from the wall and as he skidded into a stop, as he had done so many times before, into my embrace.

  
  
  


“I didn’t miss it right? You didn’t have to do it without me right?” He pulled back a little to look at me, panting slightly.

“No, you made it.” I stroked his cheek, turning back to the nurse. “This is Taeil, just give us two minutes and we’ll come to the kids. Room 308 is the first one right?”

“That’s right, then I’ll go and tell the kids that their surprise is ready.” The nurse left us alone. 

“Sorry I’m late, the roads were slippery so many drivers were careful and slow, including my manager hyung.” He explained, breath back to normal.

“It’s okay, really but where’s your guitar?” I asked just for fun to see him panic and I pinched his cheek. “I’m kidding, mine is already in the room.” Giggling when he sent me a bemused stare.

“You’re evil.” I kissed him then, giggling against his lips which made him smile. “You’re lucky you’re cute.”

“I know, right?” I joked, responding to his kiss and then I took his hand and tugged him with me. “Come on, our audience is waiting.” 

  
  
  


As soon as we walked into the room some of the kids who recognized us began to cheer despite some of their poor and weaker states due to their medical conditions. Taeil and I only sat down beside some kids a few times when our legs needed the rest or when we simply wanted to hug a child as we sang Christmas songs. Taeil was a natural with the kids, making goofy faces as he sang some songs whereas I tended to hug a child and nuzzle their cheeks whenever an emotional part came on. 

  
  
  


And that’s how we spent the rest of the day, going from room to room, from kids to elders and to the staff room and during some songs, such as Santa baby and baby it’s cold outside, we would hold each other and sing to one another. Overall it had been a very gratifying day and doing it all with Taeil made it all the sweeter.


	12. 12th December - Yuta/Rosé

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 12#: Hot chocolate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because I will be away tomorrow on the twelfth I uploaded this one today :D

“Knock, knock!” I said as I knocked on the door to the studio with my free hand while I held a box in the other.

“Who’s there?” I heard Yuta ask from the other side.

“Miss!” 

“Miss who?”

“No, Miss Park.”

“You dork.” The door opened and Yuta stood there in his sweats. 

“But I’m your dork.” I grinned, walking into the studio and put the box on the table a bit away from the equipment. I unbuttoned my jacket, smiling when Yuta helped it off me and put it on a hanger. I opened my arms when he came back, giggling when he slumped against me and put his face in my neck. “Are you okay?”

“Just tired, I feel better now that you’re here.” He pressed a kiss to my skin, making me smile fondly and I pecked the side of his side. “Why are you here by the way?”

“Why? Can’t I just visit my boyfriend with no ulterior intentions?” He snorted as he clearly didn’t believe it making me gape. “Rude!” He laughed, his breath tickling my neck making me squirm and after pressing another kiss to my neck he brought his head back so he could meet me eye-to-eye. “If you don’t want me here I’ll just go then..” I said with a haughty voice, turning back to retrieve the hot chocolates when Yuta pulled me more flushed against him and surprised me with a firm, slow kiss that had my knees going a bit weak. As he parted our lips, he gave me a sweet peck and stroked my cheek as he gave me a mischievous look.

“Leave the hot chocolates.” He was already laughing before I had even raised my hand to thump him - albeit gently - on his chest and complaining in English about how mean he was. 

  
  
  


Minutes later we were sitting beside each other on a chair each, my sock-clad feet resting in his lap as we sipped on our hot chocolates in-between talking and bickering. When I finally did leave him an hour later, he looked more relaxed and the smile he gave me wasn’t as tired or strained as before and I was proud that even for just a little while, I had eased Yuta’s stressed which had me smiling throughout the remainder of the day. 


	13. 13th December - Johnny/Rosé

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 13#: North Pole

I turned away from the book I was reading as something hit my window. I looked at it, thinking it was a poor bird that might have flown into it first until something hit it again and I put my book aside to check it out. As I stood before the window there were small residues of snowballs on it and as I looked down at the ground from it I saw a familiar elf. Who was a about to throw another snowball until he noticed me in the window and waved up to me still holding the snowball. I giggled, opening the window, shivering from the cold that slipped in and shook my head at him.

  
  


“You’re such a dork.” I informed Johnny, laughing when he pretended to get shot in the heart and stumbled backwards. “I rest my case.”

“Ah, love, the thing that gives you life and death, truly.” He said dramatically, grinning when I giggled at him. “Hey, I was wondering if you’d like to go on a ride with Vixen and Cupid?”

“And you couldn’t knock on the door to ask me that because?”

“Because even though the big man in red is cool with me dating his daughter I don’t want to test my luck.” I gave him a look to show him I knew exactly what kind of lie that was. “Okay, I saw this in human movies and thought it looked fun and romantic. Let’s pretend we’re dating in secret and have a sneaky date today?” I pursed my lips in thought, it sounded like a fun idea.

“All day?”

“Yeah! We can even make a bet, I bet that we will not be discovered before sundown.” He crossed his arms confidentiality. 

“What’s the prize?” I asked suspiciously. 

“If I win, you’ll have to go skydiving with me.” He smirked when I gaped at him before narrowing my eyes at him. “If you win I’ll-”

“Change all the diapers in the nursery for a month.” I grinned as his smirk wobbled, he had helped me out once at my work as a pediatric nurse and gained respect for changing diapers. “I bet that we will be discovered before sundown, do we have a deal?”

“... You’re a tough bargainer but I accept, we will do our best not to be discovered though.”

“Of course, now, what usually happens now in those movies?” I asked curiously.

“You have to climb down the tree by your window of course.” I laughed first, because really? But as Johnny continued to smirk I realized he was not in fact joking. 

“Are you insane?”

“Possibly.” He grinned while I rolled my eyes at him. “Come on, put on some warm clothes and begin to climb, I’ll catch you if you fall.” I looked at railing which I would use to climb down on, hesitating but Johnny smiled at me. “Trust me.”

“If I die or break something, I will kill or break you.” I threatened weakly but all the same put on appropriate clothing for a day out and climbed out of my window. I got hold of the tree, wincing at how slippery it felt but managed to get a good grip. 

  
  


Slightly shaking I began to climb down, albeit slowly to be on the safe side and it went well until my foot lost its grip and I went down. It happened so fast I didn’t even manage to scream but before I could even consider it a pair of arms had caught me and held me to a warm, sturdy body. I gripped Johnny to me, trembling from the remaining shock and pulled back to look at him. Despite having joked before he looked me over with a look of worry that turned into relief. 

  
  


“You’re okay.” He breathed out, resting his forehead against mine making our noses brush against one another.

“Next time we’re doing this, you’re climbing out of your window.” I whispered, smiling when he chuckled. 

“What if I fall?” He asked cheekily.

“I’ll kiss it better?” I offered, not even bothering to pretend I could catch him without him or me getting hurt because of it.

“Was that an invitation? Do you need me to kiss you better?” He wiggled his eyebrows, the air forming puffs of clouds as we laughed. 

“Yes, my lips are getting a frostbite.” I tried to say seriously but we kept giggling, even as he kissed me and I kissed him back but it made the kiss all the sweeter. 


	14. 14th December - Renjun/Rosé

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 14#: Crackers

I huffed at the weight of the letters I was carrying but continued whistling the tunes of “Santa claus is coming to town” and didn’t feel as annoyed as I first did by the fact that Taemin had somehow ruined the letter cart once more. I walked up to the office door of Santa Claus, using my foot to knock and when I heard someone allowing me entering I managed to use my elbow to open the door. I walked right in and-

I screamed loudly as the sound of a tiny explosion sounded too close for comfort and the letters were thrown into the air as I stumbled backwards and looked around in horror. My eyes fell upon Renjun who stood there with a christmas cracker, grinning. 

“Ha! Got you geg-” He stopped mid sentence as he finally took notice of who he had just scared. “Baobei!?” He screeched and dropped the cracked as I stomped up to him and put a finger to his chest as I began to scold him in a mix of all the languages I knew about how it was not okay to scare anyone like that and did he see the mess he had caused with his prank and- “Hey, hey, calm down!” He gulped as I narrowed my eyes. 

“CALM DOWN!? YOU JUST BLEW A CRACKER IN MY FACE AND CAUSED ME TO DROP OVER A HUNDRED OF LETTERS BUT I AM THE ONE WHO SHOU-” He stopped me by pulling me in for a kiss, his hands cradling my face and his soft lips molding themselves to mine. 

  
  


I thumped against his chest a little, making my irritation known through that as well as the aggressive way I kissed back but as his thumbs stroked my cheeks, his lips meeting mine in a much more calmer way I began to calm down as well. I stopped thumping his chest and let my closed fists rests on it until they released and I clutched at him. My kiss slowed down as well to match his pace, my hands traveling up to stroke his neck and while I didn’t know how long we had been at it I was a bit breathless once he pulled away a short distance. My eyes fluttered open, meeting his nervous ones but while I felt a bit annoyed I wasn’t as mad as before.

  
  


“...Stupid, magic kissing...” I muttered making him release a relieved chuckle. “Who was the cracker for?” I asked, brushing my nose against his and smiled softly when he pecked me lips. 

“My idiot gege.” He grinned, looking far more innocent than he was and I ooh:ed in understanding, the huang brothers pranking wars famous around Santa’s workshop and seeing as I dated the younger two of the brothers I was more often than not part of them, willingly or unwillingly. “Why wasn’t he delivering the letters by the way? My source told me he would do it for sure.” 

“Well, Minseok just came back along with Jumyun and Yifan from having renewed the peace treaty between the North Pole and Frost kingdom.” I explained and Renjun wrinkled his nose.

“I am not going anywhere near home then, the two of them are horrible when they have just been reunited.” He glared as I giggled at his expression. “It’s not funny! I walked in on them the last time, ON OUR LIVING ROOM COUCH!” He whined as I laughed more. “Can I please stay at yours tonight?” I tilted my head in thought, smiling when he did a rare show of aegyo and actually pouted cutely.

“Okay, okay but only if you help me with the lett-RENJUN!” I laughed as he lifted me up to spin me around in a circle. “You brat!” I said fondly as he let me down on my feet but held me close.

“Not just any brat, but your bratty boyfriend.” He corrected and kissed me so I couldn’t refute, not that I would’ve this time as it was completely true. 


	15. 15th December - Taeyong/Rosé

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 15#: Elf

“What are you doing?” I stopped laughing momentarily, opening my eyes to see Taeyong looming over me with an adorable confused expression and my cheeks weren’t just warm from the cold anymore. 

  
  


My fiancé was very handsome with his trademark looks that came from being a frost elf, white hair that glittered in the light and sapphire blue eyes and his sculpted face that gave his face a cut undertone yet with softened edges, especially if he laughed or smiled. We had been arranged to marry since birth as to keep the Frost Kingdom and the North Pole allies, a year ago we had begun to get to know one another as we were to get married before he became the new Jack and my older brother the new Santa. 

  
  


At first I had worried about ever getting along with him let alone caring for him above the terms of pleasantries but as I had began to get to know him, his blunt and awkward demeanor began to fade away more and more and my worries had all but disappeared as I had fallen for him and they were gone once he returned my feelings. Now we were just a month away before the coronation and our wedding and I was ready to become his in all ways possible. 

  
  


“I’m making snow angels?” I said, ooh:ing when he seemingly grew more confused and realised that it might not be a normal costum in his country or perhaps he, as a prince, was never taught the simple game. “Okay, euhm, it’s a game you learn as a child where you simply lay down in the snow and wave your arms and legs. Then when you’re done and get up it will look like an angel has laid in the snow.” 

“Really?” He said in awe to which I grinned. 

“Yep, take my hand!” I held out my hand for him, as soon as he grasped it I pulled him down with a laugh. 

“What are you doing!?” I moved away from my spot to a one a bit farther away from him while giggling. 

“Sorry, but I figured I’d never get you down here willingly because of some stupid pride thing or notion that you’re too old for it, but now that you’re in the snow you might as well try making a snow angel, right?” I grinned as he shook his head at me but didn’t deny it. “Okay, so lie down on your back.” I instructed and he narrowed his eyes a little in trepidation but as I urged him with small motions of my hands he did as I had said. “Now, without lifting your arms, get into a spread eagle position and do this motion a few times and as far as your arms and legs can!” He did as I said, determined and it was really cute and I might’ve stared a little until I caught myself doing so and instead worked on making a new snow angel. 

“When do you know that you’re done?” He asked and I sat up, adjusting my hat a little before getting up on my feet to walk over to him.

“By feeling.” I answered with a shrug, smiling when he seemingly thought it over and tried to determine if he felt finished or not. I waited patiently, hiding a smile behind my gloves as I pretended to rub my cheeks to make them warm up. 

“I feel… That I have finished?” I held out a hand which he looked at warily making me laugh and he looked surprised by my laughter but I didn’t comment on it. 

“Don’t worry, I won’t suddenly drop you or something your highness, you only do it once and get away with it, am I right?” I joked, heart fluttering as he let out genuine laughter and accepted the help and I pulled him up. We got closer than expected, chest to chest, his hand still grasping mine and I looked at him in surprise just as he looked at me. 

  
  


Admiring him, as it was one of the few times I could see him up close, how pale his skin was with a hint of a redness to his cheeks and how a snowflake was on his cheek but it didn’t melt as he was too cold for it to melt, he was always cold to the touch but it didn’t bother me. I had always been too warm, having a hard time cooling down so when Taeyong bent his head to kiss me I sighed happily into it. As his cold lips molded themselves to my warm ones perfectly. We pulled away after a while, I hid a smile as I hugged him to me and it grew as he hugged me back. I felt him suck in a breath suddenly, worried I pulled away to look at him and looked back in the direction he was looking at and saw him looking at my snow angel. 

  
  


“Is that a snow angel?” He said in awe, making me feel a bit sad that he had evidently never seen one before. 

“Yeah, it’s very simple but I love making them, it’s fun and I think they look great in the snow. You could even paint it with water colours if one wanted to.” I shrugged then gasped. “How did yours turn out?” I looked over his shoulder and squealed. “Wow! For a first timer it looks really good Taeyong! And it’s a bit bigger than mine too!” I complimented while he turned to look at his own too. 

“... Can we make a few more?” The way he asked while looking down at the ground shyly, rubbing the back of his neck had me giving him a sweet, long peck on his cheek before I skipped over to a big spot of snow and waved him to me.

“Come on! Let’s make two who are side by side!” I said excitedly, positively buzzing when he grinned at me and were quick to join me, throwing any left over pride of being a prince to the side in favor of having a fun snow day and I was happy to discover new things together with him.


	16. 16th December - Jeno/Rosé

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 16#: Ribbon

“Ugh! That is it, I am not going!” I yelled and threw the ribbons away, slumping in the chair and only barely resisted dragging my hands over my makeuped face. 

“Okay, that’s good because I didn’t feel like going in the first place.” Jeno said from his place on the bed, scrolling down whatever site he was on his phone. I turned my head, pouting at him and he laughed when he sent me a glance. 

“You’re not funny.” I deadpanned.

“I wasn’t joking.” He smiled when I whined and put away his phone. “Okay, okay, why aren’t we going?”

“Because these stupid ribbons won’t stop being stupid and let me work it into my stupid waterfall braid beautifully.” 

“Wow, three stupid, this is serious.” He got up from the bed and picked up the ribbons on his way to me. 

“Jeno?” I asked, sitting up straight when he came to stand behind me and silently began to work with my hair. I sat there, silently watching him as he with a small frown worked in the ribbons into my waterfall braid better than I could ever have done it to myself on a good day. I gaped into the mirror, when he was done I immediately turned my head and stared in awe at my hair. “H-How!?”

“Noona always made me do her hair for her, forcing me to watch several videos and practice until I could do them with my eyes close. I told you she’s a monster.” He explained.

“I need to thank her properly when we meet her at the party then.”

“Hey!” He protested and looked betrayed making me giggle as I stood up and pulled him close for a kiss. 

“Thank you so much for saving my hair.” He smiled shyly, eye smile in place and I heard him mumble it was nothing. “It was something, tell me anything you want and I will get it for you. Promise.” He blushed for some reason, making me blink at him but before I could ask him what it was my phone chimed with the reminder that we needed to leave now in order to be in time for the SM christmas party. “We have to go, how do I look?” I asked nervously, seeing as it was my first time at an official SM event with Jeno. Jeno shook his head a little before giving me a once over and smiled fondly. 

“You look stunning.” He said in a voice that warmed my whole body and made the metaphorical butterflies flutter and as he kissed me one last time I didn’t feel an ounce of worry for whatever shit might be thrown at us for the age difference because no man could ever make me feel the way Jeno did with a simple smile, kiss or word. 


	17. 17th December: Kyungsoo/Rosé

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 17#: Gingerbread house

The christmas music was playing lowly in the background, I smiled as I heard Kyungsoo hum along to it while he put the gingerbread walls together. I finished putting the frosting into a piping bag and made sure all the bowls with the candies were ready. As Kyungsoo finished putting on the roof I was done double checking everything and set to work with the piping while Kyungsoo put on the candies where he deemed fit. It was nice, working together on making a gingerbread house.

  


“No, not there, a bit more high up.” I advised and Kyungsoo followed it. “Should we make the whole roof with smarties or mix it up?” I asked as I finished piping up the roof.

“Smarties, let’s make it taste good and look good while we still can.” He smiled and patted my round tummy, stroking it affectionately. “I have a feeling this one will make us run a tight ship once she’s here.”

“Yeah, he’ll be as headstrong as his father.” I quipped, sticking my tongue at him as he rolled his eyes at me.

“Better not let our spawn ever see you doing that.” He said while putting skittles as a pathway to the house through the powdered sugar.

“Spawn?” I questioned as I put smartes in a color scheme along the roof.

“Apparently any child of mine is a spawn of satan if you ask dumb and dumber.” He put up a red liquorice door on the house.

“Well, if you stopped calling Baekhyun and Chanyeol dumb and dumber I think they’ll be more inclined to not call you that?” I gave him a pointed look to which he snorted making me shake my head fondly at his tom and jerry relationship with the two. “Think, we put in so much work only for us to destroy the gingerbread house later on, isn’t it a bit weird?”

“It will make more sense after our child has been at it and we can’t wait to destroy it.” We laughed more than we should have at that joke.

“You’re awful! I’m awful, we can’t laugh about this!” Yet I was laughing as I said it and leaned into Kyungsoo to catch my breath.

“I love how awful you are.” He told me with a spark in his eye which made me smiling as the tingling feeling spread in my heart and out into my body.

“I love you too, satan.” He rolled his eyes at me but was smiling even before I nuzzled his cheek and pecked it before returning to the house, laughing as Kyungsoo tried to disrupt me and we spent most of the remaining time working on the house feeding each other candy or hindering the other playfully. All in all, it was a good day.


	18. 18th December - Yixing/Rosé

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 18#: Holly

“Jingle bells, jingle bells, jingle all the way~” I tried not to but couldn’t stop laughing as Yixing put up the holly while wearing his christmas tree sweater and singing that song. “What’s funny?” He asked in surprise, completely oblivious to how cute and simultaneously funny he looked wearing that shirt and I didn’t have the heart to tell him so. 

“Nothing, I just thought about something Jongdae told me earlier.” I waved it away as I finished pouring up egg nog into both our mugs and walked over with them to Yixing. He accepted a mug gratefully, taking a long sip while looking around our living room and curled an arm around me as I leaned into him and took a small sip of my own eggnog. 

“I think we really outdid ourselves this year.” He commented and I hummed in agreement, our vision of creating something as cozy as Santa’s workshop in the house a success. “Wait, we’ve forgotten something.” I furrowed my eyebrows. 

“What?” I looked around, not finding anything amiss but followed along as he walked backwards and smiled until his dimpled popped out in the way I loved. “What are you up to?” He made a pointed look upwards and I looked up seeing the holly he had put up and giggled. “You’re so silly, it’s not even a mistletoe!” 

“Maybe not but I am still going to kiss you underneath it.” He lowered his head and I met him halfway, giggling into the kiss and feeling jolly because of my silly boyfriend, even more so when the bells on his sweater chimed as we tilt our heads and he grinned into the kiss as well. 


	19. 19th December - Sehun/Rosé

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 19#: Wreath

I finished putting in the last red bow of the big wreath, smiling at the great accomplishment and brought it with me outside where I already had a nail and a hammer ready. I put away the wreath carefully, took a nail and held it at the door while I held the hammer properly. I stuck my tongue out in concentration, making a few tries without actually hitting the nail to get a good feel and on the third time I did it properly. By properly I mean I properly crushed my poor thumb with the hammer and with a yowl I dropped both nail and hammer in favor of holding my throbbing thumb. I heard laughter and turned around to see Sehun bent over from all the laughing and blushed out of embarrassment. 

  
  


“W-W-Why are you back so early!?” Sehun straightened up, still chuckling as he walked up the steps with a duffel bag slung over his back. 

“We cut our dance practice short because there was a sudden sale at a mall where Junmyun hyung and a few of the others had wanted to go to.” He explained and took a look at my thumb. “Damn, you’re so clumsy.” I puffed out my cheeks and said nothing because really, I was clumsy. “Get the wreath.” He bent down and got the nail and hammer while I took the wreath, wincing because of my sore thumb as I did so and pouted as Sehun effortlessly hammered the nail perfectly. 

“It’s so unfair.” I complained as I put on the wreath. 

“Listen, you made this beautiful wreath which I could never do. Remember last years that I tried to make? Even Junmyun hyung couldn’t say anything nice about it and we lived in organized chaos for years where he could comment about how nice my sock pile on the floor was.” I snorted a laughter, smiling when he put an arm around me and had us walking backwards so we could watch the wreath properly. “Wow, it looks so good. Wait, is that those expensive flowers I told you not to-”

“You stink, a lot, how about you go get a shower and I’ll prepare some tasty snacks we can have for a christmas movie?” I changed the subject swiftly and all but ran inside with Sehun hot after my heels.

“CHAEYOUNG!” He yelled while I grinned innocently over my shoulder to him. 

“At least the wreath looks really nice?” I tried and he hummed which made me more nervous. 

“You’re going to make it up to me.” He simply stated, flicking my nose before pecking it and walking towards the bathroom to shower. 

“Geezus, he’s so naggy.” I mumbled and went to clean the leftover mess.

“HEARD THAT!”

“LOVE YOU!”


	20. 20th December - Minseok/Rosé

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 20#: Christmas Card

“Daddy! Daddy! Look!” I closed the door after us using my foot seeing as there was a grocery bag in my right hand and take out in my left hand. I shook my head at our little boy who could barely walk let alone run in his winter suit but did that stop him when he had to show daddy the christmas card he had made? Nope. Not at all. He looked like an adorable penguin who waddled-ran through the house to the kitchen. I chuckled at the sight of wet shoe prints left behind with snow and dirt, knowing that Minseok would clean it before we sat down to eat because no mess was the best mess. I took of my shoes with a little struggle as I only used my feet to do so but managed. 

“Wow, it’s really pretty. Did you make this?” I walked into the kitchen seeing Minseok with Minyoung in his lap, a secure arm around him while his other hand held the card. 

“Yuh uh, I did it all by myself!” He said proudly and looked at me when I put the bags on the kitchen counter. “Right mommy?”

“Yep, his teacher even complemented his hangul!” I bragged, loving the smile on Minseok’s face as Minyoung straightened up in pride. It wasn’t often Minyoung did so, while he could be pretty bubbly with us and dared to be as silly as he could he was very quiet and shy while in school. So whenever he got compliments from his teachers we were sure to talk about it, to keep him thinking positive about school. 

“That’s really awesome Minnie, I’m so proud of you and I really love this wolf, is it me?”

“Yep and he is making snowflakes for mommy and me, see!” He pointed at a mrs claus version of me and a elf version of him, it was really cute and he was very good at drawing for his age. “Can we put it on the fridge?”

“Of course!” Minseok put Minyoung down. “But first, let’s get you out of those clothes and clean up your paw prints.” Minyoung tilted his head at Minseok before following his dad’s gaze and gasping. 

“Whoopsie!” He said and immediately kicked off his winter boots and ran for the cleaning closet. “I’ll get the stuff!” I chuckled as I finished putting in the last thing in the fridge and went to sort out the take out when arms wrapped around my waist from behind. 

“Had a good day?” I asked, leaning back into him as I opened the containers of chinese food and felt my tummy rumbling from the delicious scent. “It smells sooo gooood.” I squealed, nothing making me more excited than the prospect of food. 

“Take it easy, we want to eat some too.” He joked, laughing when I lightly elbowed him in the stomach. “Yeah, I needed a day off from everything so I feel rested now. I’m just glad we got a few more days off before having to travel and perform for the end of the year shows.” I hummed, turning my head to kiss him on the mouth then left a few on his cheeks before continuing with opening the rest of the containers. “Are you sure you and Minyoung will be fine coming along?”

“Yeah, whenever you’re busy practicing or what not he and I will go sightseeing. But don’t be surprised if we come to one of your practices, Minyoung really wants to see you practice and meet his bestest uncles.” He hummed, putting his head in my neck and inhaled my scent making me giggle from how it tickled.

“Daddy, do you need me to clean off the girl germs from you?” I had to bite my lip in order to not laugh at Minyoung’s innocent but serious offer while Minseok couldn’t stop the chuckle. “What’s so funny?”

“Don’t we need to clean of the girl germs from you too then?” Minseok asked and we both looked to our son who sported an are-you-really-this-stupid expression that was near identical to Kyungsoo’s. I wouldn’t be surprised if Minyoung had really copied it from him or if Kyungsoo had taught him it.

“Daddy, she’s my mommy, it’s different. Her girl germs doesn’t work on me.” He explained slowly and it took everything in me not to laugh and I felt Minseok shaking behind me as he struggled just the same. “Soo-soo uncle taught me all about it.”

“Uh huh, did he also teach you to wash your hands properly before dinner?” I asked as Minseok gave me a peck on the cheek and took the cleaning supplies from Minyoung while I bent down to help him out of his wintersuit and put it on the back of a chair for the moment. 

“Yup!” He ran off to wash his hands and I smiled when Minseok came back and put the christmas card on the fridge for all to see just how talented our little boy was. 


	21. 21st December - Baekhyun/Rosé

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 21#: Gift

“Guess who~” I smiled and put my own hands on the hands covering my eyes.

“The best guy in the world...” I paused for just a moment, letting it sink in before pulling away the hands at the same moment I finished my sentence. “Kyungsoo Do!” I let my face fall. “Oh, it’s you.” I tried keeping my expression disappointed but Baekhyun’s puppy glare had me giggling. “I was just joking.”

“You better have been.” He retorted with a huff and sat down beside me in the café. Jongdae from the other side of the table with Jisoo snorted. 

“I couldn’t have blamed her if it was true.” He teased, laughing when Baekhyun sent him a glare and childishly shot him with his finger gun. “Ah! THE PAIN!” Jongdae slumped in his chair, pretending to die while Jisoo sipped her hot chocolate unaffectedly by our boyfriends playtime. 

“Baekhyun oppa, what is that?” Jisoo motioned towards Baekhyun’s pocket which looked stuffed. Baekhyun and Jongdae stopped firing finger guns at each other while making shooting noises, blinking and Baekhyun grinned at us. 

“That’s right!” He turned towards me. “Baby, I got a little gift of something you love so that you will think of me when you go to Australia to celebrate christmas.” He took out a small box out of his pocket, I stared at it in utter surprise. 

“O-Oh, you shouldn’t have, we’ll have our own mini-christmas once I return.” I tried but he pushed it into my hands. 

“I know, I know, but when I saw this I just knew you had to have it.” He insisted sweetly, looking at me hopefully and I didn’t have the heart to tell him no or the willpower to resist opening a gift meant for me. 

“Okay, if you insist.” I said giddily, ripping into it and didn’t know what to expect but as I saw what it was I just stared at it because wow. 

“What is it?” Jongdae asked when I began to laugh. I took out the framed picture of Baekhyun wearing a christmas sweater making a peace sign with the words written on the frame; Am I pretty? Good, because I am yours now~

“Now you can have a piece of me with you in Australia.” Baekhyun said cheerfully and hugged me once I had let Jisoo and Jongdae take the gift to inspect it. I hugged him back giggling and gave him a kiss once we pulled away. “Do you like it?”

“My dumb puppy.” I said fondly, giggling when he pecked my nose. “Hey!”

“YAH!” Jongdae wailed suddenly making me look at him in shock. “This is fucking near identical to what you gave me 6 years ago, you asshole! It even has the same caption!” I gaped at Jongdae and turned to Baekhyun who gulped.

“Shit...” He said and slapped his arm.

“You’re unbelievable!” I scolded him and he turned to me with a pleading look.

“But Baby, it didn’t mean anything when I did it for Chennie-chen!” 

“So what, our friendship means nothing!?” Jongdae whined and Baekhyun turned to placate him which made me playfully act angry and this kept on and on until Baekhyun begged us to stop and only then did we laugh at our dear beagle boy. 


	22. 22nd December - Jongdae/Rosé

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 22#: Star

“Why do you put a star on top of the tree? Why not a Santa Claus figurine or a reindeer?” Jongdae asked as he lifted me up by my waist so I could put the star up on the tree top, the perks of having a werewolf boyfriend meant he could lift you up with ease and not even waver as he did so. 

“Because...” I put on the star, adjusting it until it was just right and patted his hands as a signal for him to let me down. “Well, it is originally a christian holiday to celebrate the birth of Jesus and the star represented the star of Bethlehem.” 

“I feel like there’s a but there...” He said as he heard the tone in my voice and he followed me as soon as I was let down and walked to the doorway of the room in order to see the tree as a whole and inspect it. 

“But I’d like to think it’s a magical star like in Peter Pan, like, the north star and if you access it in a special way you can travel to the North Pole where Santa lives and rules a Christmas kingdom.” I explained, tilting my head side to side but finding nothing amiss with the tree. “It’s so warm and inviting, it’s perfect!” I gushed and clasped my hands together as I turned to look at Jongdae who had furrowed his eyebrows. 

“The jolly burglar?” I swatted at his arm. 

“He’s not a burglar, he leaves gifts for children who has been nice in the past year, how does that make him a burglar?” I questioned and he gave me a look as if he was disappointed I didn’t already know.

“He steals cookies, that is a very serious crime, you know?” I face palmed at him making him whine. “It’s true! I don’t want him coming in here and stealing my cookies! It’s my cookies!”

“Alpha’s and their territorial instincts...” I muttered and walked away with said whining alpha hot on my heels telling me to put up a sign so Santa doesn’t come here or he will bite his ass. Suddenly, I was glad we had decided to wait with children for a bit so I could teach my alpha that Santa was nice and naughty wolves didn’t get cuddles. 


	23. 23rd December - Jongin/Rosé

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 23#: Sleigh

“I-I-Is that Santa’s sleigh!?” I whispered-shouted as Jongin grinned from his seat in said sleigh and the reindeers pulling it waved their tails at the sight of me. 

“Yep!” I walked up to it, staring at his outstretched hand in horror. 

“How!?” I hissed, not knowing whether I was tempted to accept the hand of a sleigh stealer or not. 

“There is supposed to be northern lights tonight and we haven’t been out on a date in ages, so I asked him if I could borrow the sleigh.” I narrowed my eyes slightly. “Okay, I might’ve told I would take it on a test drive to make sure everything was in order for the big night but he doesn’t need to know you accompanied me or that we took a detour.” He shook his hand. “Come on, we don’t have all night!” I bit my lip, considering it and at Jongin’s boyish smile with his dark, glittering eyes looking at me hopefully I took his hand and got up into the sleigh. I shuffled in close until I sat beside him, smiling as he put a warm blanket around me and poured me a mug of hot cocoa from a container. “So you don’t get too cold, are you ready?” My heart felt like it was going to bust and before he could put the reindeers to action I put a hand on his forearm.

“No, wait!” He looked at me confusedly, not doing anything at first when I pulled him in for a kiss and began to smile when he smiled against my lips. I pecked his lips once after I pulled away and snuggled in as close as I could without disrupting his arm movement. “Now I’m ready.” I said shyly, smiling down into my mug and feeling my cheeks arm as he pecked my forehead before saying something that apparently meant “go” to the reindeers and then we were off into the glittering, sparkling night. 


	24. 24th December - Junmyun/Rosé

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 24#: Santa Claus

“Ho, ho, ho!” I squealed at the sight of Junmyun wearing his Santa Claus costume and skipped up to him wearing my elf one. “Wow, you really look like a winter rose.” He complimented me as I stood before him. I had decided to go with a white and blue elf costume with pretty ice flowers on it and my rosé colored hair was let loose. I blushed at the compliment, never having been able to get used to such sweet words no matter how many times I’ve heard them. 

“Stahp.” I gently pushed him and he pulled me in for a hug. “You look really good as Santa Claus.”

“You’re going to be the prettiest elf there.” He commented, eyes crinkling which let me knew he was smiling. “This year I am going to win the Santa Claus competition, I have practiced.”

“Is that what christmas is about? Winning?” I asked jokingly. 

“No, of course not.” Junmyun put a hand on my back and walked me towards the front door of our apartment. “But the annual Santa competition at SM’s christmas party is.” He clarified making me laugh. “Let’s go, my christmas rose.”

“After you, mister Claus.”


	25. 25th December - Chanyeol/Rosé

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 25#: Christmas tree

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YAY! I finished it! :D I really hope that those of you who have read this lil calendar enjoyed it ^,^ 
> 
> HAPPY HOLIDAYS!!!!

“MOMMY! DADDY! WAKE UP!”

“UPSY DAISY!” I smiled into the skin of Chanyeol’s warm chest, having been awake ever since I heard our oldest son go and wake his baby brother five minutes ago. Chanyeol’s arm tightened around me momentarily, clearly awake too but snored away for our children to believe we were still sleeping. “DADA! MAMA!” I peaked at Felix who sat on Chanyeol legs in his Santa onesie while his older brother Yugyeom stood by the side of the bed wearing his Rudolph pajamas. “MAMA!” Felix squealed and I stopped pretending. 

“Mornin’ bub.” I cooed fondly and tried sitting up but Chanyeol’s arm kept me in place. “Oh no, daddy is still sleeping but you have given him the magical kiss right?” Yugyeom gasped.

“I knew I forgot something!” I giggled as Yugyeom hurried to Chanyeol’s head and kissed his cheek. Chanyeol sat up with me making me laugh and I had to catch Felix so he wouldn’t fall down the bed and hurt himself.

“Why am I awake!?” Chanyeol acted like he was surprised and Yugyeom bought it.

“Sorry daddy but it’s morning and we need to go down to the tree!” Yugyeom jumped on the spot, practically buzzing with excitement! “Come on!”

“Okay, okay.” Chanyeol kissed me good morning and tickled Felix, making the little boy release bubbles of laughter. He got up from bed wearing only his plaid pants. He ruffled Yugyeom’s head and then he was off. “Last one there is a stinking sock!”

“Unfair!” Yugyeom said and ran after him as fast as his legs could take him. 

“Your dada is very silly.” I said to Felix and got up with him, holding him to my hip and pulled a little on my comfortable nightgown that reached my knees so it would uncrumple. 

“Silly!” Felix repeated happily. 

“That’s right bub.” I walked at a much more calm speed down the hallway to the living room where Yugyeom and Chanyeol were looking through the presents. Yugyeom was gushing in awe, completely amazed at the sudden presence of the presents that hadn’t been there the night before. 

“Mommy! Sant even ate the cookies! Felix, come on! Here’s your present! We can open one each right!?” Yugyeom asked as he ran up to me.

“Eyup, we’ll open the rest after breakfast.” I pecked Felix’s forehead before putting him down and pecked Yugyeom’s cheek. “Merry christmas my lovelies.” 

“Merry christmas!” Yugyeom grinned and kissed my cheek and took Felix hand.

“Mas!” Felix repeated to the best of his ability and toddled after Yugyeom. Chanyeol walked up to me, holding me close as we looked at Yugyeom giving Felix a present and only helping when Felix really needed it. The late night in after the kids had gone to bed and we had put all the hidden christmas presents underneath the tree, which was very worth it because of this sight alone. I knew Chanyeol felt the same when he met my gaze and I put my arms around his neck, returning his radiating smile.

“Merry christmas.” We said softly and met in a sweet kiss. 


End file.
